Iridescent
Theme-Song: Song is by Mandy Harvey: I don't own it! ♡Stumble♡ ♡"Sometimes we stumble, sometimes we fall, we just need to pick up ourselves and see the true iridescence within us."♡ ♡Information♡ ♡My Story♡ (Blood is used in this story at the death of her mother, reader discretion is advised.) Meadow had felt tiny jolt of pain in her stomach and feel to sleep in her dreams all was black then she heared the earth dog. "Death is near for you Meadow, I am very pleased soon you will be joining us as a spirit dog-" "Wait why? How? Of what?" "You will be the Spirit Dog of Healing and guide all of the healers of your pack and those who do not know that you exsist." "But my pups?" "You won't live to raise your pups even though a special who when she is older will train to fulfill your pawsteps also one day your son Howl will become a healer in the future." "I don't wanna leave my pack! Do I have too die?!" "Everyone has too." "Yeah I know but what about Mist? Kovu? Paige? Crossbow? Hurricane? Moon? Shela? My pups and all of my freinds? Especially... My pack!?" "They will be fine and be in good paws you will get to visit most of them" "I guess it's okay..." The earth-dog faded away she woke up and ran to Mist crying. "MIST?! MIST?!" Meadow screamed while shaking in fear Shela, the lead patrol dog came running in. "Meadow, What's wrong?!" My older sister, Puakai woke up to hear her mother screaming in the middle of the night. "Geez... And I thought I screamed that much." She trotted out sleepily towards her mother, tilting her head as she came upon. "Mom? Mom are you ok?!" "Just the norm, The Earth came to me on my dreams and said I was going to die, no I am not okay!!!" Meadow replied My sister Melody from my Mom's second pup pack ran to her mom then she nuzzled her trying to help her up. "MOM! MOM! PLEASE DONT DIE I NEED YOU WHO WILL TEACH ME WHO WILL LOVE ME I THOUGHT MY PUPS MAY SEE THEIR GRANDMOTHER PLEASE DONT DIE!" She whimpers tears splashed Meadow's head Melody cuddles up to her mom crying. Puakai looked aghast at Meadow's statement, shocked and bewildered she nuzzled her mother's flank. Muttering she replied softly. "I don't care what some spirit says about you, you're not going to die... Not on my watch!" "I guess I can go to the Sun Meadow and talk to The Earth Dog." "What?" Puakai sat down, her eyes were glazed with grief. "Mom... Just stay here, if you're going to die.... Well I'd rather be with you." She forced back her tears, sniffling lightly. "Puakai I have to go..." She licked her daughter goodbye on her cheek. "Please tell the rest of the Pack that I am leaving. I better go there before the first sunrise." She trotted to the Lead Healer's Den and ate the front half of a rabbit she had stored from earlier then grabbed travel herbs in a leaf packet her had prepared just incase of emegency then she ate the herbs and started her journey to the Sun Meadow. Collision, my older brother who is littermates with Melody limped towards Puakai, watching their mother walk out of camp, he had been working with his limp leg for awhile now, and started to regain it. "Hey Puakai!, where is mother going?, I want to show her my progress with my limp leg!." He called out, happily depressrate to show his mother. Daisy, a healer had felt sadness for her friend... She had overhead that Meadow was going to die...There was no way at all that the samoyed could ever survive that trip... She didin't show her tears though... She had stayed strong. "Goodbye... friend.... " She whispered "WAIT! I'm coming with you, you can't go ALONE!" Puakai's tone sounded almost demanding as she followed her, looking back to see Collision, it was officially a struggle not to cry, she noticed Daisy peering from the nursery. She nodded towards Daisy before heading off, she saw Collision in the corner of her eye and spoke to him from across the clearing. "We'll... We'll be back, just wait here...." "Mom... You don't have to do this, you don't have to listen to some dumb spirit that likes giving you nightmares!" She growled softly, she was confused within her mixed emotions about this whole scenario. ♡Family♡ ♡Strengths & Weeknesses♡ On a scale of one to ten, five is average. Hunting: 3/10 - Due to Stumble being borm with one leg, hunting doesn't come easy for her. Healing: 5/10 - Since Stumble is a pup, and is not trained she doesn't know how to heal that will yet. Hearing: 5/10 - She hears stuff quite normally. Sight: 5/10 - Her eyesight is pretty well. Smell: 5/10 - Her sense of smell is pretty average. Taste: 5/10 - Taste is pretty normal to her. Touch: 5/10 - Her paw-pads are normal which is good for walking. Agility: 2/10 - She is not good at jumping due to having three legs. Running: 1/10 - She can't run that well. Walking: 2/10 - Walking is hard for her. Hopping: 7/10 -Since she has only three legs she has to hop. W.I.P. Cute-White-Samoyed-Puppy-Outside.jpg|Pup TrannieeStumble.jpg|Trainee Fayldxm.jpg|Iridescent Stumbleart.png|Art by Mist Stumble,Sig.png|Pup Signature. (Transparent)